1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an amino-substituted phosphazene compound, a manufacturing method for a electrolyte solution for a nonaqueous secondary battery using this, and a manufacturing method for a nonaqueous secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phosphazene compound is applied to various uses. Particularly, a phosphazene compound is recently noticed as a compound that can provide excellent incombustibility to various materials. For example, a phosphazene compound is used as a compound that can provide incombustibility to a lithium ion secondary battery, to be an additive of an electrolyte solution thereof (see JP2005-190873A). In this document, a derivative obtained by substituting halogenated cyclic phosphazene with an alcohol compound is used as a flame retardant.
Recently, a synthesis method for a derivative obtained by introducing a specific substituent to a phosphazene compound is known. For example, with respect to the alkoxy-substituted fluorinated phosphazene, a method for reacting a compound represented by (PNF2)n with alcoholate represented by R—OM (in the formula, R represents an alkyl group and M represents alkali metal) or alcohol represented by R—OH (in the formula, R has the same meaning as above) without a catalyst or in presence of a basic catalyst such as sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate is known (see JP2009-161559A, JP2001-335590A, JP2001-139584A, WO03/005479A, and JP2001-516492A).
With respect to the synthesis of fluorinated phosphazene in which an amino group is substituted, a method for reacting a compound represented by (PNF2)n and two equivalents of amine (see Journal of the Chemical Society [Section] A: Inorganic, Physical, Theoretical, 1970, pages 2324 to 2329) is known. This document suggests to perform amino substitution reaction by using dimethylaminotrimethylsilane.
Meanwhile, as a synthesis method for a polysubstitution-type phosphazene compound, it is suggested to introduce a substituent in a high substitution ratio for a short period of time by reacting a compound represented by (PNCl2)n and a hydroxy compound in presence of a catalyst such as zinc oxide and zinc chloride (see JP1988-258928A (JP-S63-258928A) and JP1989-087635A (JP-S64-087635A)).